Lies
by Shaelynn Stark
Summary: Who says only the truth can hurt? Lies hurt even more. Lex receives a phone call saying that Clark has been cheating on him. But how much truth is there to the statement? Clex. WARNING: Slash, Mpreg...All the usual goodies...Reviews please!
1. Preview

**Lies**

**Disclaimer:**  
I own nothing but the the ideas expressed in this fic. I am in no way affiliated with _Smallville_...This fic was written strictly for entertainment purposes only...

**Rating:**  
T (just to be safe) for themes/content.

**Genre:**  
Drama/Romance

**Pairing:**  
Clex

Preview

Lex stood there, shocked at what he'd just heard. "Clark, how the hell could you do this to me? I'm standing here, three months pregnant with your child while you're out fuckin' around with some random guy! I thought you loved me, damn it! The worst part of it is I actually _trusted _you..." Genuinely confused, Clark replied "Lex, what the hell are you talking about! I haven't done anything! And I _do _love you!" Both men's eyes shone with tears. Pointing toward the door, Lex's voice was scarcely above a whisper as he added "Get out!" In a final attempt to convice Lex that this was all just a big mistake, Clark pleaded one last time "Lex..." Ignoring Clark's desperate pleas, Lex added "And don't worry about the  
baby...I'll make sure you never see it..."

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_I'm still working on chapter 1 but I should have it up either later tonight or sometime tommorrow depending on how much time I get to write it...In the meantime, hope y'all enjoyed the preview and I hope you'll stick around for the fic...Will dance for reviews..._


	2. In the Beggining

**Lies**

**Disclaimer:**  
I own nothing but the ideas expressed in this fic (minus the character, Nick DeDamos). I am in no way affiliated with _Smallville_...This fic was written for entertainment purposes only...

**Rating:**  
T (just to be safe) for themes/content

**Genre:**  
Angst/Romance

**Pairing:**  
Clex

In the Beggining

It had been three months since Lex and Clark had learned of Lex's pregnancy. Things seemed to be settling down now, for the most part. Lex's mood swings were still going strong, but the morning sickness seemed to have subsided. That was when things took a turn for the worse. Lex had been working in his office when he received an interesting phone call. Placing the receiver to his ear, Lex answered "Luthor residence. This is Lex." What Lex hadn't anticipated was that the caller was no buisiness client calling to talk business. Rather, it was someone bearing news which would bring his entire world crashing down around him.

"Mr. Luthor...My name is Nick DeDamos...I have some news about your friend, Clark, I believe you have a right to know about..." Intrigued by this, Lex asked, concerned for his lover's well being, "Is he all right?" Chuckling almost evilly, Nick replied "Oh, hell yes. In fact, he's amazing. I just thought you oughtta know where Clark's heart _really _lies..." Not liking where this was going, Lex immediately defended "Look, I don't know who the hell you think you are-" But he was soon cut off as Nick added "Mr. Luthor, before you attack my integrity, I just felt you ought to know that Clark and I've been having a rather heavy fling these past couple of days."

Nick's words struck Lex like a ton of bricks. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. _I don't believe it...How could Clark do this to me!...I'm sitting here at home, three months pregnant with his baby, while he's off holdin' onto some other guy!..._Lex somehow managed to conceal his fury as he replied to Nick's news.

"Thank you, Mr. DeDamos..." Was all he could say. That said, Lex just hung up the phone, not waiting for a response. _God damn it!...How the hell could I have been stupid and blind enough to trust him!...I should've known he'd only end up hurting me!..._Lex thought to himself. His thoughts were soon interrupted by Clark's entrance to the room. Approaching his lover, Clark had no idea of the phone call Lex had just received. As he made to wrap his arms around Lex, he was genuinely confused when Lex just pushed him away.

Thinking it was just another one of his mood swings, Clark chuckled slightly as he replied "Lex, calm down. It's just me..." Lex just quietly muttered "Yeah...That's the problem..." Still confused, Clark asked "What?" Turning to look Clark dead in the eyes, Lex stood there, shocked at what he'd just heard. "Clark, how the hell could you do this to me? I'm standing here, three months pregnant with your child while you're out fuckin' around with some random guy! I thought you loved me, damn it! The worst part of it is I actually _trusted_ you..." By now, Clark had figured out that this was far from just a mood swing. Genuinely confused, Clark replied "Lex, what the hell are you talking about? I haven't done anything? And I _do_ love you!" Both men's eyes shone with tears. Trying to maintain his composure, Lex replied "Clark, don't lie to me! I already know everything!" More confused than ever now, Clark replied "Well then would you mind letting me in on it? Because, I have no idea what the _hell _you're talking about!..." Finally, Lex decided just to end this before he _completely _lost it. Pointing toward the door, Lex's voice was scarcely above a whisper as he hissed "Get out!" In a final attempt to convice Lex that this was all just a big mistake, Clark pleaded one last time "Lex..." Ignoring Clark's desperate pleas, Lex added "And don't worry about the baby...I'll make sure you never see it..."

Lex's words stinging like a thousand knives stabbing him all over his body, Clark could see there was no use in trying to change Lex's mind. Silently, Clark turned and left for home. After Clark had left, Lex completely broke down. Looking down at his still flat stomach, Lex rested a hand atop it. What had just happened with Clark made Lex rethink his decision to keep the baby. _Why should I keep something that's just gonna remind of me what he did?...Then again...Why should an innocent child have to suffer for his father's actions?..._ He thought to himself.

Meanwhile, back at the Kent Farm, Clark was doing some thinking of his own. _What the hell was Lex talking about?...The way he was talking, it sounded like he was accusing me of cheating on him!...Which is absurd!...I would never do anything to hurt Lex!...And he knows that!..._Clark's thoughts had been interrupted as Nick walked by his porch, looking rather smug.

"Hey, Clark!" Nick called out, sounding as though everything was perfect. "Hey, Nick..." Clark said, still distracted by his last conversation with Lex. "What's wrong, Clark?" Nick asked, sounding as though he had no idea what was going on between Lex and Clark. Finally looking up to face Nick, Clark replied "Look, Nick...Not to be rude or anything, but I just really don't feel like talking to anyone right now." Clark had been so caught up in trying to figure out what was wrong with Lex, that he had yet to notice the smug look on Nick's face.

Finally, Clark had taken notice of it as he asked "What are you so smug about?" Not knowing what he was doing, Nick cockily replied "Oh nothing...I've just done Lex Luthor the biggest favor of his life..." Furious, Clark asked "Just what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Still looking as smug as ever, though the glint of fear was written in his eyes, Nick replied "Come on, Clark...Even _you're _not _that _much of a hick farm boy...I'm sure even _you _could figure it out..." However, Clark just remained silent, glaring dead on into Nick's eyes. "Apparently not...All right, Kent...Lemme spell it out for ya...I was the one who told Lex you were cheating on him...I told him about our heavy fling..."

By now, Clark's blood was boiling. "That is utter bullshit! You and I _rarely _exhange two words in passing! How in the hell is that a 'heavy fling'?" Clark shouted at the blond in front of him. Trying not to show his fear, Nick replied "Yes, well...What Lex doesn't know won't hurt him..." Fighting the urge to beat Nick's face into the ground, Clark added angrily "No, but what he _thinks will_..." Clark's voice dropped to an eerily calm tone as he replied "Ya know what...People are right about you...You really _can _bullshit with the best of 'em..." That said, Clark's voice began to rise again as he added "Now get the hell away from me before you get what's coming to you...Which I guaran-damn-tee you _won't _be pretty!..."

With that, Nick just turned and walked away. As Nick left, Clark resumed searching for a solution to his problem with Lex. _I can't believe Nick would do something like that...Of course, I also don't believe Lex didn't trust me...He should have atleast trusted me enough to hear my side of the story before jumping to any conclusions...God, what am I gonna do...Now, not only have I lost the love of my life, I'll also never get a chance to see my child...I'll never get to see them grow up...They'll never know who their other father is..._Clark continued to ponder solutions to his dilemma _I have to figure out a solution to this...Before it's too late..._

Meanwhile, back at the the Luthor mansion, Lex was also doing a lot of thinking of his own. _How could Clark do this to me?...Doesn't he know how much I love him?...Even now...I don't _want _to love him, but I do...How could this..."Nick"...possibly love him as much or any more than I do...I thought Clark loved me, too...I guess you were wrong, Lex..._As much as Lex wanted to believe none of this was true, he hadn't even considered the possibility of it being a lie. At least, not until now. _Wait a minute...What do I really know about this "Nick" character?...Nothing...So, how do I know this isn't just some sick idea of a joke?...But then, why would somebody lie about that...This is just all a bunch of wishful thinking...God...What I wouldn't give to see Clark walking through that door, telling me this was all just one God awful nightmare..._He thought to himself.

Upon discovering Nick's little scheme, Clark picked up the phone to call Lex to straighten everything out. When Lex answered, Clark replied "Lex. It's me, Clark-" Before Clark could explain to Lex about Nick's scheme, Clark was abruptly cut off by the sound of Lex hanging up on him. Until then, he didn't know how painful that sound could be. Though, he couldn't say he blamed Lex for wanting to have nothing to do with him. He'd thought about going down to the mansion to tell Lex in person, but then decided against it knowing the most he would accomplish would be to worsen the situation which he didn't want.

Rather, he just decided to give Lex some time to cool off. He'd thought-hoped was more like it-that Lex would realize Clark would never do anything to hurt him and call to talk things out. However, his hope slowly faded as four more months had gone by and he'd received no word from Lex. Fearing what might happen if he let the situation go any further, Clark decided to throw caution to the wind as he climbed inside his pick up truck to go down to the mansion to talk to Lex. He'd tried several times over the past couple of months to call him but he'd gotten nowhere.

Running a hand absent-mindedly over his now enlarged midsection, Lex continued thinking of the day he'd left Clark. _God...Why'd he have to go and do that to me?...I can't stand leaving him like tha!t...Especially not while I'm pregnant...I can't raise this baby on my own...I don't know the first damn thing about being a father..._That was when his thoughts were cut off by a knock coming from the door. Not wanting to talk to anyone, Lex just shouted at them to go away and leave him alone.

Understanding Lex's reaction, Clark ignored it and entered anyway. Shocked, Lex all but leapt to his feet, or atleast would have if he hadn't been seven months pregnant. Trying to conceal his excitement to see Clark, Lex just coldly greeted "Clark, what the hell are you doing here?" Initially caught off guard by how different Lex looked this far into the pregnancy, Clark quickly recovered and replied "Lex, I have to talk to you...There's something you have to know..." Wanting to work things out between them but also wanting to conceal that, Lex replied "We have nothing to talk about...I already know more than I care to..." Frustrated, yet understanding Lex's cold and bitter treatment of him, Clark replied "Yes we do, Lex...We _do _have something to talk about Lex...I don't know why you believed Nick in his accusations but they were all one hundred percent bullshit..."

Wanting desperately to believe Clark, Lex simply replied "Oh, so now you all of a sudden know what I'm talking about..." Pressing on, Clark replied "Yes, Lex...Nick told me about everything...He even told me how he made it all up just to get you to leave me...He said he was doing you a favor..." That seemed to have frozen Lex. _What?...I'll kill that little bastard!...I can't believe I actually left Clark based on the word of a total stranger!...That has to be the stupidest thing I've ever done..._ "What?" Lex asked, his voice scarcely a whisper. Seeing the progress he was making, Clark's heart began to break all over again when he saw the glimmer of tears in Lex's eyes. "Lex...Nothing ever happened...It was all just a scheme to try to get you to leave me...Lex, you know I would _never _do anything to hurt you..." Lex couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was as if his prayers had finally been answered.

After just standing there in shocked silence a moment, Lex finally approached Clark and all but threw himself into Clark's arms. Relieved to see Lex forgiving him, Clark wrapped his arms around Lex and held him close to him, though he was careful not to hurt the baby. "I'm so sorry..." Lex sobbed into Clark's shoulder. Holding Lex close, Clark just replied "Shh...It's okay...It's okay..." Pulling away from him, Lex looked up into Clark's eyes, tears streaming down his face, as he replied "No, Clark, it's not...I should've trusted you and I didn't...I took the word of a total stranger and didn't even listen to you..."

Seeing how hurt Lex was, Clark just took him back into his arms as he assured the older man. "Lex, it's okay...You were upset...You weren't thinking straight...Hell, I can't honestly say I wouldn't have done the same in your position..." Tears still streaming down his face, Lex sobbed into Clark's chest "Clark, I'm so sorry...Ca-Can you ever for-forgive m-me?..." Pulling away from Lex, Clark gently pulled pulled Lex's chin up to look into Lex's deep blue eyes. Softly, he replied "Lex, don't worry...I forgave you a long time ago..."

Listening to Clark's response, Lex thought to himself _God...He really _does _love me...And to think...I actually thought he would cheat on me...God, what the hell was I thinking?..." _Leaning into Clark's arms yet again, Lex added shakily "I don't d-deserve y-you..." His heart aching from Lex's words, Clark just held him close as he replied gently "Lex, of course you do..."

Once things had settled down, Clark sat with Lex by the fire in the living room. Clark wrapped a gentle arm around Lex's shoulders as Lex rested his head on Clark's shoulder. "Clark?..." Lex asked, turning to look up at Clark. Looking down into Lex's piercing blue eyes, Clark asked "Yeah, Lex?" Smiling for the first time in months, Lex replied "I'm really glad that things are back to normal..." Returning the smile, Clark replied "Yeah...Me, too..." Running a gentle hand over his belly, Lex added "Especially in time for little one's grand entrance..." Still smiling, Clark laced his fingers with the hand on Lex's enlarged midsection. Softly he replied "Yeah...I know..." His voice taking on a more serious tone while the smile faded from his face, Clark replied "Ya know, Lex...You really scared me when you told me I'd never see the baby..."

Understanding how Clark felt, Lex's smile faded as well. Sighing slightly, Lex replied "Yeah, I know...Clark, I don't know what I was thinking...I'm really sorry..." Knowing it wasn't Lex's fault, Clark replied "Lex, don't worry about it...All you knew was the person you loved had betrayed you...I probably would've done the same..." Shaking his head, Lex replied "Clark, that's no excuse to bar you access to your own child..." Seeing how much this conversation was hurting Lex, Clark replied "Well, let's not worry about that now...What's important is that we're together..." Smiling, Lex replied "Yeah...You're right...I love you, Clark..." Smiling, Clark replied "I love you, too, Lex...Don't ever forget that..." His smile twisting into a smirk, Lex replied "I won't...Not again..." His own smile widening, Clark leaned down and kissed his pregnant lover lightly on the lips.


End file.
